


They do not repent.

by laura_sommeils



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura_sommeils/pseuds/laura_sommeils
Summary: They’re not perfect. They fumble on their spilling shadows, on the trembling of hands meeting skin, caressing instead of owning, using or hurting. It’s a cut, all the same.
Relationships: Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	They do not repent.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short fic that I've found while searching for another wip. I really hope you'll like it, and thank you so much for reading!

All of her saints and all of her faith, but what had taken Inej to reach her freedom was the promise of her own soul and a guiding hand.

They’re not perfect. They fumble on their spilling shadows, on the trembling of hands meeting skin, caressing instead of owning, using or hurting. It’s a cut, all the same.

And they walk, side by side; ruling earth and sea together. The first thing she sees when she reaches port is a black figure kilometers away, an unshaped being that Inej knows all too well.

Kaz’s laughter is raspy and all too short, a muffled sound that hints at being unused, hidden behind a smirk.

What they build together isn’t perfect, but it’s trust, desire and worshipping.

They do not repent.


End file.
